1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to developments in wireless Internet and communication technology, use of mobile electronic appliances that operate using a battery instead of a power supply device has become common. Among these devices, mobile computers are compact and easy to carry, and thus, are widely used for work or personal purposes at fixed locations or when traveling. To this end, mobile computers may include a battery pack as a power supply device. A battery pack may include a plurality of secondary batteries that may be repeatedly charged and discharged in order to provide a sufficient power output.
With the growth in the market of mobile electronic appliances, demand for batteries that are suitable for driving mobile electronic appliances is increasing, and flexibility of the appliances in regard to use, movement, and storage of the mobile electronic appliances and durability thereof against impacts, is also increasing in demand. Accordingly, demand for flexibility of batteries to provide flexibility to the appliances is also increasing.